


Lucky

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I tried to be poetic, M/M, Multi, and failed, gaygaygay, i ship these boys a lot, this is just super short and fluffy and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jared realises how lucky he is.





	Lucky

Jared didn't know how he got so lucky.

He tried to think back to any time in his entire life when he was so happy. Not the kind of happiness that bursts from you in bright colours and wide smiles, the kind that is the sound of laughing and the taste of the sweetest candy, but the soft kind that washes over you in waves, that makes your skin tingle and your insides feel so warm.

He looked at the two boys intertwined with him, Evan with his back against Jared's own chest, head against his shoulder, and legs over Connor's lap, and Connor, with an arm around Jared's shoulder and his other hand intertwined with Evan's, leaning into both boys.

They were all easy smiles and gentle jokes, soft laughs and loving glances. There was no pressure to be anyone, do anything, go anywhere. They were where they were, and they had each other, and that was enough, watching the sun set over the hills, leant against the trunk of a large oak tree. It was like they were the only people left on Earth, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

They could be themselves around each other, they cared for each other, loved each other. They weren't perfect. Perfect is an impossible dream. But they had each other. 

If time could stop and all they could ever live in was this exact moment, they would be all too glad.

Jared was so in love, he realised. Very lucky, and so, so, in love.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> this was super short and shitty but!! i ship these three so much oops!! 
> 
> come make friends with me on tumblr @crazvdream !!
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
